The Man Of His Dreams
by heycat9
Summary: Japan has made a world in his mind and everyone there has taken form of someone he knows. What happens when China finds away into it and Yao the one that take the from of china admits he loves Japan? Real life!China X Alice!Japan x Mad Hatter!China
1. Chapter 1

So I know im supposed to be working on Code hetalia but i thought of this and i just could not pass this up. Just a note this is based more on the latest Alice in wonderland movie the on with Jonhny Depp

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in wonder land or hetalia

* * *

It wasn't because he was insane. Thats what he kept telling himself as he sipped his tea. Japan was, once again, trying to figure out why he had created this world in his mind he called wonderland. Was it because he was lonely during his isolation? Or was he truly insane? He shook that thought out of his head and watched as the albino that wore the rabbit ears who called himself Gilbert start messing around with the girl with long brown hair and green eyes wearing mouse ears who called herself Elizabeth, or as she had told him to call her, Liz.

"Is something wrong, my blossom" Japan looked up as he heard his voice and felt his hand on his shoulder, even though he new who it was by the was Yao. Yao had hansom brown eyes and long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and he always wore that silly hat.

"Nothing is wrong,...Hatter." Japan countered with his own nick name for him. Yao only laughed and offered him more tea. Japan politely accepted as a man with green eyes and brown hair a wearing white rabbit ears came by.

"Oh, Hello Arthur" Yao said as he came, "would you like some tea?" He held up a teapot.

"Sorry as much as I'd love to have some I cant at the moment," Arthur said "I have come to inform Kiku that it is time to go, your life needs you." Japan sighed, he didn't really want to go because he new that as soon as he woke up he would have to get ready for a got up anyway but as soon as he did he was picked up by Yao and he shirked.

Yao just smiled "Dont worry maybe next time you come we can have tea again." He then carried him over to the toadstool near by and laid him down on it.

Japan felt his eyes starting to get heavy. "Hmm Oh Hatter how come you always invite me to tea with you?" He felt himself being slowly pulled into sleep.

Yao just smiled and kissed his forehead "Because I want to be with you." Japan just barley got to react to this before being pulled into sleep.

Japan woke up in his bed at home and sighed wishing he could have talked to Yao about what he had said. He stopped to think. If Yao did love him did he love him back?

Japan tried thinking of everything he like and didn't like about him. In the end there was nothing he didnt like about him. He was literally the man of his dreams.

* * *

He was watching Japan all through the meeting. He had noticed that the smaller nation had something on his mind. Now that the meeting was over he went to talk to him. "Hey Japan aru!" Japan turned "Ah hello China-san,"

"You seem to have something on your mind is anything wrong?" China asked. Japan flinched "N-no nothing it's just this dream I've been having..." He trailed off not wanting to talk about it. China raised an eyebrow "A dream? What kind of dream?"

Japan really wanted to get off this subject and go home. He then got an idea. He tilted his head abit and said "What is that idiot France doing?" His plan worked. China looked over his shoulder and japan made a break for it. When china turned back japan was sighed, he wanted to help japan but he wasn't sure how.

It was then that England walked by and china had an idea. He went up to England asked him for his help. He explained that he was worried about japan and said that japan mentioned a dream that had been bugging him and asked if there was anyway to help. England said he could get something for China to enter Japans dream. China didn't think he could but for japans sake he believed him. England the fished out this necklace charm thing and gave it to him and told him to use it to get in his dreams. Then England chuckled and said "Are you sure you only want this to help Japan and not just to be the 'Man of his dreams'?' Needless to say England got a hard smack on the head.

* * *

That night china went to japans house and used the spare key (he knew where it was because of the few times hes been to japans house) to get in. he found japans room and peeked in. Japan was just getting ready for held his breath. It was amazing that he hadn't been discovered yet.

Once japan was asleep, he snuck in and place the charm by his head. All at once he felt sleep come on to him and collapsed.

* * *

When he awoke he had no idea where he was. He got off of...a mushroom? Before he could wonder about it anymore he heard voices. He look through the bushes and couldn't believe what he saw. People who looked like Prussia, Hungary and...himself! It wasn't until the figure on the left started moving that China noticed it, but as soon as he did his eyes widen.

There was Japan asleep on a large mushroom wearing a blue kimono that makes him look more like a woman then a man. China blushed as japan got up a stretched. He then walked over to the China-Lookalike "Hello Yao" japan said. Chinas eyes widened, that was his human name!

"Ah kiku, my blossom wonderful to see you! Would you like some tea?" Yao said. China felt jealousy flow through him. His blossom? How could he call japan that! Then he realized that he had also called him Kiku. Was that japans human name?

"Not now Hatter, i need to ask you about what you said before I left last time. You said you wanted to be with me what did you mean by that?" Japan was clearly blushing and China realized that that must have been what was on japans mind before.

Yao just smiled and China was pretty sure he wouldn't like his answer. "Why Kiku I meant what I said I wan to be with you because I love you" Japan was blushing even more now. "I-i think I love you too"

China felt his heart break and as Yao pulled japan close and their faces came closer he did the only thing he could think of "DONT" He cried out before he could stop himself. Both yaos and japans head snapped in his direction and japan gasped when he saw him. "C-china-san!"

* * *

Wow first chapter already ending on a cliffhanger. And a note about the mushroom japan fell asleep on its supposed to be one that has like spores that make you fall asleep so he can get back to the real world if anyone was confused about why japan fell asleep so fast.

Read & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

China was caught. There was no chance of hiding now so came out of the bush only to be tackled to the ground by the Prussia and Hungary struggled against them until the Hungary lookalike brought a sword to his neck. "What are you doing here?!" The Prussia lookalike yelled at him.

Japan ran over to them and pulled them back. "Gilbert, Liz, don't hurt him! Hes one of my friends!" Almost immediately they got off him. "Sorry keeks" said the one that must have been gilbert.

China sat up with the help of japan. Then china looked at him. "Kiku?" He said rasieing an eyebrow at him. Japan blushed "thats my human name..." China got up "And you never told me this?" Japan look a bit mad now "Well you never told me yours and since you know mine i should know yours!"

China glanced at his lookalike "My name is Yao" Japan visibly flinched and the china lookalikes head snapped over to them. China glared back "i heard what your name was." Japan gulped and asked "How much did you hear?"

China looked back at him "...Enough..." and with that he made a bold move "And so you should know something" He took japans hands in his "Japan. I love you!" and with that he kissed him.

Japan was stunned. He had no idea how to react. Then Yao pulled him away from Japan by his shirt collar. "Leave Kiku alone!" China also grabbed him "I could say the same for you!" He said.

"Just get away from him! He loves me!"

"He said 'I think' he didnt really say he loved you!"

"Well then lets let Kiku decide who he loves."

"Alright then! Japa-! Japan?" China blinked. Japan was no where to be seen. "Huh? Where did he go?"

* * *

Japan had run from the moment China was pulled away from him. He was now deep into the surrounding forest. He sat on a rock trying to think but his thoughts just returned to the kiss. He put his hand to his lips still warm from Chinas lips on it hit him. China had taken his first kiss. He blushed this wasnt how he thought it would be like.

"Hey whats wrong kiku?"

"Yeah what the bloody hell happened?"

Japan looked up to see Arthur and Alfred. The two blonds were standing in front of him looking down at him. Arthur had one of his long ears bent slightly in confusion and Alfreds cat ears were twitching a bit. Japan just looked at them for a second then said "I...dont want to talk about it..." The two blonds looked at eatchother before Alfred said "Well I guess its time for you to go anyway." Japan nodded and went over to the mushroom and fell asleep.

* * *

China was still fighting with Yao when all of a sudden he started fading "What the hell Aru!" He cried.

Yao blinked "...I..I guess kiku is waking up..." As soon as he finished China faded away.

* * *

Japan and China woke up about the same time. The first thing japan did was slap him."Oww!"

"Why did you do that!"

"What?"

"Why did you enter my dream, and WHY DID YOU KISS ME!"

"I was worried and...I really do love you..."

Japan didnt want to hear any more of this "Leave...just...leave.." He practically hissed at him. China understood from his tone that he didnt want to think about this so he got up and started to leave.

"...You know...you have to chose one of us in the end.." He said before he left. Japan sat down and tried to think, but no matter how much he thought about it he came to the same conclusion.

_He loved both of them._

* * *

**Yay updates! sorry for taking forever.**

**I want to give a shout out to one fan in particular the fan went by the name of: PAAAAASSTTAAAAAA (im not sure if the have an account) but they gave my motivation to finish this chapter thank you i had no idea i had such a fateful fan**

**and im just going to give a small cast list here:**

**Japan: alice**

**yao: mad hatter**

**gilbert: mad haer**

**liz: dore mouse (the version they have in the newer alice movie)**

**alfred: cheser cat (yeah last minute idea)**

**arthur; White rabbit**

**So Read & Review!**


	3. Annoucment

Ok guys I want to say something real quick about The Man of His dreams well im running out of inspiration so i thought of something that you guys could help me. If you you guys could message my ideas for this story (i never really had a plot line thought up i just had the idea and went with it) i wil credit people that i use ideas from in that chapter ok im done now


End file.
